


His Favourite Puzzle

by Cillanoodle



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Contest Fic, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillanoodle/pseuds/Cillanoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmy's been dropping subtle hints about what she wants. What happens when Layton figures it out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Favourite Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut. Please be gentle. This was written for zillabean's LxE fanfiction contest. I didn't win, but I did something I've never done before. This was not an easy write for me.
> 
> None of this would have even been possible without my DA friends: Puffsan and Awesome-Socks15 for their invaluable help in teaching me the ways of smut. 
> 
> Also DragonSlayerSSDD, AZSniperFox, Delusions-In-Glass, CommanderKei, honeythighs, foreverbadwolf, WingedRivers, Myriai and anyone who I might have forgot for putting up with my deluded ramblings and fits. You guys are amazing and awesome and I could never live without you guys now. I love you all.

Professor Hershel Layton sat at the desk in his home office, staring listlessly out of the window. It wasn't like him to be so distracted, but his thoughts had strayed and he could not seem to bring them back to his work. "Damn it all.", He muttered, bitterly. "I'm supposed to be grading papers and all I can think about is her." His eyes strayed to a picture frame on his desk. He remembered that day clearly and he smiled softly, closing his eyes to concentrate on the memory.  
~*~*~  
 _It had been a very hot day, in the middle of a week long heat wave. Luke had the idea of going to the beach and Emmy latched on to the idea with fervor. Hershel had said that they could indeed go, if they solved a puzzle first. The duo had groaned, but together they had solved quickly. They packed up the Laytonmobile and drove out to the edge of the city. Unfortunately, everyone else in London seemed to have the same idea and the beach was quite crowded._

_Hershel suggested that perhaps they should go to the boardwalk and check out the shops. Emmy brightened at the mention of shopping and she teased Luke about what toys he wanted to buy. As they perused the various goods, Hershel found many interesting items, including a book on ancient puzzles. Luke had asked Emmy to borrow her camera as he wanted to get a picture of the kittens in the pet store. She had threatened his life if anything happened to it and made him promise to pay her back for the film roll._

_As they walked, Emmy chattered on about this and that and Hershel commented ever so often. He liked hearing her talk about things that interested her. It let him know she felt at ease with him and to an English Gentleman, a Lady's comfort was paramount. They stopped at a hat shop and Emmy gravitated towards the straw beach hats. She found one with a bright yellow sash and held it up for the Professor to see. "Look! It matches my adventuring outfit."_

_Hershel chuckled and took the hat from her. "It does. Do you want it?" Emmy's eyes widened. "Oh, I couldn't. It's too much money." Hershel looked at her thoughtfully for a second. It wasn't like her to be so shy about things like this. He smiled and placed the hat on her head. "Nonsense. If you want it, you should have it." As he went to pay the shopkeeper, he missed what happened next. He heard the click of Emmy's camera and then she was chasing Luke down the boardwalk in an attempt to retrieve her property._  
~*~*~  
Hershel opened his eyes to look at the picture that Emmy had tried to hide when Luke developed the film. She stood facing the horizon, a deep blush on her cheeks and the fingers of her right hand just barely touching the brim of the hat. Hershel loved this picture of her. It showed a kind of  intimate honesty that he wasn't sure he had the right to witness. She had given the picture to him. though. When he had asked her, why, she had said that she wanted him to be happy.

He had puzzled over it since then. The heat had faded, replaced by cooling winds that helped the trees shed their leaves. With the start of another school term, Hershel hadn't had much time to think on what had become his favorite puzzle. He just couldn't figure it out. He knew that he considered her a very dear friend and a more than competent assistant. What else was there?

Hershel almost dropped the frame as the realization of what she had meant hit him. It couldn't be. She couldn't possibly feel that way about him, could she? It was the only thing that made sense, though. He put the frame back in it's place and sat there blinking in confusion when he realized just where he had placed it. The picture of Emmy, in it's dark frame, stood proudly next to his picture of Claire. Why had he done that? Did it mean something? Did he, perhaps, feel the same way about her?  
Hershel sat for some time, turning things over in his mind until a quiet sound interrupted his circle of thoughts. He turned around to see Emmy, clad in soft, yellow pajamas, holding a teacup. "I made you some tea. I thought you might need it with how late you've been up.", she said, softly.

"Emmy. Thank you very much. Yes, a cup of tea would be lovely right now." Emmy smiled and handed him the cup. Her gaze strayed to the desk and she spotted the picture. "You put it on your desk. I was expecting it to wind up on a shelf or some other out-of-the-way place." Hershel looked up at her, surprised. "Why?" She leaned back against the desk, her eyes cast downward. "Well, you never really seemed to take any interest in me besides as an assistant. I was afraid that's all I would ever be."

"Oh, Emmy. I'm very sorry. I never meant to cause you any distress. The truth of the matter is that I. . . I haven't felt that way for a woman in a long time. I wasn't sure I ever would, really."

"And now?" She glanced at him through the curtain of her bangs, hope shining in her eyes. Hershel smiled fondly and took her hand. "I am willing to find out.." Emmy smiled brightly and surged forward, wrapping her arms around Hershel's neck, hugging him tightly. She pulled away slightly and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was soft at first, but as it grew in intensity Emmy found herself wanting to be closer to Hershel. She pressed closer to him, inadvertently sitting on his lap.

Hershel pulled back a little, caressing Emmy's cheek with his thumb. "Emmy, how far do you want this to go?" He was quite sure were this was going, but he was a Gentleman and didn't want to do anything that Emmy didn't want to. Emmy moved around on Hershel's lap, her knees on either side of his legs. His hands went to her hips, pulling her closer before he even realized what he'd done. She smiled at him and kissed him deeply again. Emmy broke the kiss and pulled back to look at him, giggling at how flustered he looked with his red cheeks and his hat tipped to the side. She'd have to do something about that.

Before he could protest, Emmy took the hat from his head and tossed it across the room, hoping it landed somewhere in the vicinity of the couch. Hershel looked up at her, surprised by her actions. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I want you Hershel. I've wanted you for so long." She nibbled on his earlobe and rolled her hips forward, pressing against the growing bulge in Hershel's pants. "I think you want the same, don't you?" Hershel's breath stuttered and a deep flush spread over his face.

"Well.", he panted, "As a proper Gentleman, I can't very well ignore a Lady's request."

His hands tightened on her hips and he pulled her closer to him, rubbing her against him once more. He kissed and licked at her neck, finding the tender spots and paying them extra attention. His hands slid up, rucking the yellow pajama top up and she squeaked at the cold feeling of his hands. "My apologies, Emmy.", he murmured against her skin. "They will be warm in a short while." Emmy shivered in anticipation as she felt the hands move higher up, one of them cupping  her breast. She let out a breathy moan, her own fingers wandering downward to play with Hershel's belt.

Two of his fingers played with her nipple as his other hand undid the buttons of her pajama top. Emmy leaned forward to kiss Hershel, rolling her hips against him again. She kept doing it, establishing a rhythm. Hershel's lips kissed along her jaw and down her throat. She closed her eyes when the sensation of him hardening underneath her threatened to become too much. She felt something warm and wet on her breast and she opened her eyes to see Hershel lapping at her nipple. He looked up at her, smiled a little and began suckling on the little nub.

Her hands traveled up to his neck and wound tightly into his hair. He let go of the nipple to give the other one the same treatment, his thumb caressing the cooling flesh. There was entirely too much clothing between them, Emmy decided. As much as she loathed doing it, she moved back from Hershel and stood up. "Is everything alright Emmy?" He looked so adorable, flushed and hard, reaching out for her, trying to get her back on his lap. "I'm fine. It's just getting a little hot in here."

She pushed her top back and let it slide off of her shoulders. He was watching her with rapt fascination as she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her pants. She slid them and her panties down, maintaining eye contact as best she could. A strangled noise escaped from Hershel's throat as he saw her evident desire. She came back to him, pressing a knee into the chair. Her clever fingers unclasped his belt buckle and made quick work of his trouser's fastenings. Once the zipper was down, she stood back up and pulled the fabric down his legs to pool at his ankles. She blinked in confusion for a second when she saw his boxers. "Are those t-rexs? And question marks?" She giggled and looked up to she him blushing fiercely and trying not to look at her. "Aww. I've gone and embarrassed you."

She stood up again, went over to the desk and cleared the papers from it by swiping them aside.  
Hershel made an annoyed grunt but his attention went back to Emmy as she hopped up onto the desk, grabbed the arms of the chair and dragged it back to it's proper place. Her hands went immediately to his hair and she tipped his head back so he could see her face better. "It's alright. I'll help you pick them up later. After all, I am your number one assistant, am I not?"

He smiled up at her, his hands coming up to rest on her thighs. "Yes, you are." He nuzzled against her stomach, reveling in the feel of the soft skin. He licked and nibbled her skin, making his way down. When he reached his goal, he looked up at her again, his smile broadening. She was flushed with desire and anticipation, her eyes half-lidded and her mouth open as she panted softly. When she noticed his hesitation, she tugged on his hair a little. "Well, get on with it."

Hershel quirked an eyebrow up at her demand but he did as he was told. He ran his tongue lightly over the sodden organ from the bottom up, parting her folds and seeking her clitoris. Her hands tightened in his hair as he sucked and flicked it with his tongue, driving her to the brink. He brought one hand from her thigh to her center, probing her with two of his fingers. She cried out, canting her hips up, trying to get more stimulation. Hershel indulged her by adding another finger. Emmy moaned, her head tilting back.

She was so far gone she couldn't stop the movement of her hips, but Hershel wasn't about to stop her. Her breaths came in short gasps as he worked her closer and closer to the edge, bucking her hips in his touch. Her body stiffened, and her back arching as she let out one long, loud moan, her hands tightening in Hershel's hair. As he worked her down from her climax, she took the time to catch her breath.

He sat back in his chair to watch her, one hand still on her thigh, stroking lightly to calm her. He took his other hand out of her, letting it fall to his knee. She looked down at him, grinning widely. "That was wonderful. You are so good at this." Hershel sat up a little to give Emmy a soft kiss. "It helps that I have such a beautiful Lady to please." Emmy flushed darkly and looked down at the desk. "I could get used to hearing that." She looked back at him as she realized he had not yet finished. "What about you? I'd like to repay the favor." Hershel ducked his head, smiling. "There's no need to worry about me."

Emmy looked at him, confused. She noticed him trying to cover a dark spot on his bowers and understanding hit her. "Oh! Oh. Well, that's. . . I didn't know you could. . ."  "It's more common with women, but it's not unknown to happen with men." He stood up and kissed Emmy deeply. "It should be a great compliment for you." Emmy wound her  arms around his neck and sighed contentedly. "It is." The two shared another kiss before Hershel helped Emmy down from the desk.

"So, does this mean that we get our own room when we go on adventures?" Hershel picked up her pajama top and put it over her shoulders. "Perhaps. Although I'm not sure Luke would understand." Emmy pulled the top on and sighed. "You're right. You're always right."

"Am I?" Emmy kissed him and smiled. "Of course. You are the great Professor Layton. You figured out my puzzle." Hershel hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Yes, and you are most definitely my favourite puzzle."

"Your absolute favourite?" In response, Hershel kissed her. "Yes. My absolute favourite." Emmy giggled and stepped back to find her pants. Instead, she stepped on a paper. She bent down to pick it and it's fellows up, and handed them to Hershel. "See, I told you I would help."

Hershel took the papers and leaned over to place them on his desk. His eye caught Claire's picture. He smiled. He was a very lucky man. He had a great Lady in his past and one by his side now. He turned back to Emmy and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I could get used to this."


End file.
